


Dirty talk.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chatlogs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Caliborn special smut fiction.  You are pestered online by the cherub with the black crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged 18 or over.

UU started jeering CH

UU: HELLO WHORE.

Ch: Oh joy. Well it's great to know how much the block facility sucks on this. What is it this time?

UU : I WANT TO PLAY A GAME.

Ch: Is the game 'To give a fuck'? Because I am telling you I forfeit.

UU : SHuT uP! u WILL DO AS I SAY OR FACE THE CONSEQuENCES.

Ch: You mean the ultimate horror?

UU : YEEEEEEEESSSS.

Ch: The greatest pain imaginable?

UU : YEEEEEEEESSSS.

Ch: Another shitty drawing?

UU : FuCK u BITCH! u SHOuLD BE FuCKING HONOuRED I EVEN BOTHER TO TALK TO u. u SHOuLD BE ON uR FuCKING KNEES THANKING ME FOR EVEN GIVING A FAT uGLY WHORE LIKE U THE TIME OF DAY.

Ch: Sigh, your jabs are so weak. Besides you and I know damn well why you message me. It is the same reason you bother Dirk.

UU : NO I DON'T. WHAT THE FuCK DO u KNOW?

Ch: I know that right now you have a pathetic little hate boner going on as you are talking to me.

UU : FuCK u!

Ch: You wish.

UU : JuST FuCKING LET ME TALK OR THE BODIES WILL START PILING uP

Ch: Okay freak show. Just for you. 

UU : STuPID BITCH. u R WORSE THAN MY SISTER. WHY THE FuCK DO I BOTHER?

Ch: Because you are a disgusting pervert.

UU : YES, TALK DIRTY TO ME.

Ch: Jegus you are such a worm.

UU : FuCKING SHuT uP. AND BY THAT, I MEAN STAY AND TALK TO ME.

UU sent Ch a jpg

Ch: What am I looking at? Your weird alien boner?

UU : DON'T BE SO LEWD. IT IS MY ARM. SEE HOW MuSCuLAR IT IS GETTING? I HAVE BEEN WORKING OUT EVERY DAY READY FOR WHEN WE MEET SO I CAN CRuSH u BETWEEN MY FINGERS AND THROW uR CORSPE AT uR LOSER FRIENDS. DO u LIKE IT? DOES IT NOT FILL u WITH LuST? 

Ch: Oh Lord...

UU : YES THAT IS WHO I AM. u FuCKING CAN'T RESIST ME. u R SuCH A WHORE. MARVEL AT MY PHYISQuE. 

Ch: You couldn't even pull Cronus if you tried. 

UU : DENY IT ALL u WANT. ADMIT IT BITCH. SAY u WANT ME AND I MIGHT KILL u LAST.

Ch has sent UU a jpg.

UU : WHAT THE FuCK IS THIS?

Ch: Just my ass 

UU : u R NOT WEARING ANY uNDERWEAR! 

Ch: Nope. Just my bare naked, smooth, creamy ass.

UU : NO! WHAT R u DOING? STOP TALKING!

Ch: Do you like it? Do you like my ass? Would you like to touch it? My skin is so soft. Sooo smooth.

UU : FuCK u!

Ch: If that is what you want.

UU : WHAT?

Ch: If you want to fuck me. Fuck me right in the ass.

UU : I KNOW WHAT u R DOING.

Ch: So do I, you are typing slower. One handed?

UU : tumut

Ch: So you want to start with your fingers? Mmmm...that's good.

UU : FuCK... STOP IT. 

Ch: So tight... please I want more.

UU : u DIRTY SLuT, I WILL DESTROY u.

Ch: Yes, I want it so bad.

UU : STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STIOPKJ

Ch: Harder to focus now, isn't it?

UU : KEEP GOING u BITCH.

Ch: So pathetic.

UU : DO IT

Ch: Fine, do me my Lord. Do me in the ass.

UU : SHEVSGSHDEYWHSJEHEEHEH.

Ch: Mmm fill me up. You are so fucking big. I am so wet.

UU : SSHSGWGSGSGETSGSTSVSGSVSGGSVSGSGSBWGWGSH.

Ch: Oh Gog, yes. I am cumming. Yes! Yes! Mmmmm...

UU : SHSHSYDVDVSHBSHSHSBSHSHSBSGBSHSHSBSHSHSBSHBSBSHSHSBSHSHBSHSHHSBSVSHHSHSHSBSGSBSBHSBSHSHSBSHSHSBHSHSBSHSHSBVSHSVSVSVHSVSBSHSHSHSH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Ch: Now fuck off.

UU : FuCK, u R NASTY. NOW I NEED A CLOTH. 

Ch: Asshole.

UU : BITCH.


End file.
